


It was an accident, I swear!

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: Pink diamond hurts her pearl
Kudos: 4





	It was an accident, I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Super short  
> .  
> I wrote this after the episode 'Volleyball'  
> .  
> I despise Pink diamond. Went into more detail in the post on FF, at the end. Basically, I had an abusive mother.   
> .  
> And my views on Pink will never change because of my own experience

Pink diamond stormed into her room, angrily pacing back and forth. Her pearl followed after her, nervously standing still, twisting her ribbon wand around slowly.

As Pink started ranting angrily, an energy started to form around her. "I can't believe this! Not even White will give me my own colony! Can't she see that I am trying to prove that I can do it?! I'm a diamond too! I am just as important as all three of them!"

Pink pearl nodded and spoke quietly. "I agree, my diamond. Maybe some day they will see that. I believe you will have your colony. It may just take time."

When Pink didn't respond, her pearl cleared her throat softly. "My diamond, would you like me to dance? I could perform a ribbon dance, if you want."

Now Pink turned to her pearl. "What I want?! I WANT my own colony! I want an army! I want my own court, and gems! I deserve it!"

The energy around her grew stronger, and Pink pearl tried to smile at her. "You do, my diamond. I believe you can do this."

Pink diamond stomped her foot. "How can my pearl understand but not the other diamonds! Why do they treat me like this! I'm a fellow diamond!"

Her pearl nodded, and folded her hands. "I believe they may just be worried for you, my diamond."

Now she clenched her teeth angrily. "No! They just don't believe in me! They think I can't be responsible!"

When she stomped again, the energy got even stronger.

Pink pearl walked closer to her, wanting to make her feel better in any way she could. "My...my diamond?"

She growled out angrily, her voice raising in volume. "I can do it! I'm a diamond! I want a colony! I DESERVE A COLONY!"

With a yell of anger, the walls and floor cracked under the pressure of the energy.

A sharp gasp escaped Pink pearl as a wave of pain hit her. The vision in her other eye disappeared, and she reached up to feel the cracks along her face.

She let out a scared whimper, and crouched down, her body trembling in fear. There was a single tear streak running from her good eye.

After a while, Pink started to calm down, panting heavily. She looked at her pearl, and walked over to her. "I...I didn't mean...are you ok?"

When she reached for her, Pink pearl flinched away. "It's...it's ok, my diamond. It was just an accident."

Pink diamond nodded. "I'm glad you understand. I have to get these cracks fixed."

As she turned away, Pink ran a finger along the cracks again. (Just an accident. She didn't mean to. My diamond was just frustrated.)


End file.
